


Additional Experimentation Required

by completelyhopeless



Series: Shirt Theft [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Humor, shirt theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May decides to test Pepper and Natasha's theory out on Coulson.</p>
<p>A sort of follow up to "Wrong Shirt for Girl's Night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Additional Experimentation Required

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I may need to expand the shirt theft into a collection or something that can include all the MCU ladies who steal shirts from the guys in their lives.
> 
> It's just that May didn't want to be left out of this.

* * *

Phil walked into his office and stopped, stuck in the doorway. His mouth was a little dry, and he was having a bit of trouble understanding what any of this was. He blinked, swallowed, and struggled to talk. “Um, May...”

She put her hands on the desk, leaning back against it and folding one leg over the other. “Natasha and Pepper said this look had very desirable results. I said I'd been around Fitz and Simmons for too long because I thought it needed further testing.”

“Very scientific,” he said, his voice sounding a bit odd to him. “I take it you volunteered to test this yourself instead of letting Simmons do it?”

“You think I should have let Simmons do this?” May asked, expression neutral as she shifted her legs, making his eyes follow them up to where they were barely covered by her shorts. “I'm not sure she has enough skill at lying yet to pull it off.”

“Pull what off, May?”

“Phil,” she chided. “This is _your_ shirt.”

And that was about all he could take. He crossed the room to her, catching her against the desk. He kissed her, fumbling with the buttons on the shirt—his shirt—that she wore. “How much did they win?”

“They didn't win. I did.”


End file.
